Twin Diaries
by Glittering Moonlight
Summary: Returning to Hogwarts after the war, Hermione relives memories of the war, and she finds comfort in writing in a diary. Draco Malfoy had bought the twin of that diary, and Hermione's entries appear in his. Harry and Ron ignore Hermione (Because I said so).
1. The Diaries

Hermione Granger was a knowledge-seeking girl. She had bushy brown hair and teeth that were a bit too big, but she was part of the Golden Trio. She had searched for Horcruxes, and she had missed a year of schooling for that. She had participated in the Battle of Hogwarts, and she had applied to return to Hogwarts the next year for studying the seventh year material.

Draco Malfoy was heartbroken. His father was locked up in Azkaban, and his mother refused to come out of the Malfoy Manor. He, himself, was looking forward to a year at Hogwarts in which he would study the seventh year. Everyone detested him for being a Death Eater. Draco, a handsome boy with sleek white-blonde hair and gray eyes, did not want to be a Death Eater. He had only done so to save his family, and look at the position he was in now. He was to be questioned, and everyone detested him.

* * *

Hermione entered Flourish and Blotts, taking in the rich smell of leather-bound books. She picked out a few books, including The Standard Book of Spells, Grade 7 and Defense Against the Dark Arts: Spells (I made that up myself.). She wandered over to the salesman, who's name was Mr. Li, who smiled at her.  
"Hello, Miss Granger," he commented politely. Everyone knew her of course, but the salesman had met Hermione more than twenty times, so he knew her quite well.  
"Hi, Mr. Li," Hermione replied just as politely. "I would like to purchase these two books."  
"Alright," Mr. Li grinned and rang the books up. "Six galleons, please."  
Hermione handed six galleons to him. "Do you have any blank books for sale?"  
"Why, yes!" Mr. Li beamed. "We have this black diary here." He held up a black diary.  
"How much would that cost?" Hermione asked.  
"Two Sickles; very cheap," Mr. Li shook his head, "This is of good quality, though."  
"I'll take it," Hermione decided, handing Mr. Li two Sickles.

* * *

Hermione slid the diary into her bag. The cover of the diary was made of black leather, and when you opened it, there was a little pocket for storing quills and ink. The diary consisted of hundreds of pieces of parchment, with a fabric bookmark installed in it. The diary was divided into two parts, and Hermione wasn't sure why. Hermione was sure that she would find good use for it. Little did she know, the diary had a twin. Whoever bought the other diary would be able to see Hermione's entries, and vice versa.

Draco Malfoy entered Flourish and Blotts later that day. He didn't really know why he had gone there in the first place, but his mother had suggested that he buy a diary for writing in. Somehow, Draco had agreed. He approached the salesman cautiously.  
"Hello?" he asked.  
"What do you want?" the salesman snapped.  
_Touchy guy_. "Do you have any, er, diaries for sale?" Draco asked.  
"Yes, we do. What kind do you prefer?" the salesman relaxed. He seemed to have thought Draco was there to hex him or something ridiculous like that.  
"I don't know, maybe a black one?" Draco said. Wait...a black one?  
"I do have this one black diary," the salesman held up a glossy black diary.  
"I'll take that, thanks," Draco reached for his money bag, "And how much will it cost?"  
"One galleon," the salesman remarked, "Hermione Granger bought a diary today, too."  
Draco handed the salesman the galleon. "I see."  
The salesman, Mr. Li, nodded and turned back to his edition of The Quibbler.

* * *

Hermione opened her diary. Might as well start today, She thought. Hermione started with:  
_So, hi, diary!_  
_I don't know if you are magically enchanted or anything, and I doubt you are a Horcrux, as you aren't writing back. I noticed that I can't seem to write on the second half of you..._  
_Harry and Ron have decided that they don't want to take seventh year. They just want to be Aurors. Oh, well._  
_I wonder who is going to attend? Ginny will, of course, and she will probably re-study sixth year. Neville will probably also attend, and maybe Seamus and Dean? I think Parvati, Padma, and Lavender are coming as well, but whatever._  
_It's nice to have someone to talk with. Harry and Ron are always too busy nowadays._  
Hermione didn't feel the need to sign her name, so she didn't.

Miles away, in the Malfoy Manor, Draco Malfoy opened his diary. He flipped through it, and to his amazement, the first page of the second half was filled with neat and tidy handwriting. He was about to Apparate to the Leaky Cauldron, but then he noticed what it read. Hmm, it was probably a Gryffindor. Heh, he could read their diary entries! Draco decided against it and decided to write his own entry instead. He flipped to the first page of the first half.  
_Hello, diary. _  
_I wonder why a Gryffindor's entry appeared in you. _  
_Father has been arrested. It was awfully sad, really. Mother has locked herself in her room and only speaks to me once in a while. So...school starts in a few weeks. I already purchased my school supplies, there weren't too many._  
_I don't have much to say._  
Being the person he was, Draco didn't sign the entry. He yawned and called a house-elf over to fix up his bed.

* * *

**A/N: The new story! XD**


	2. Hogwarts

Hermione Granger looked around. She spotted no one she knew, and the only person she saw was...Draco Malfoy. Where was Neville? And Ginny? Hermione sighed and leaned against the wall. She propped her bag against it as well and pulled out her new diary.

_September 1, 1999 (__**Random date**__)_

_So...today is the first day of school. I've been made Head Girl! I'm just standing here, waiting for Ginny and Neville to arrive. And seriously, Ron and Harry are being ridiculous. If they want to be Aurors, they have to take the NEWTs, but they aren't! I guess they think they have enough 'experience'. And look over there. Draco Malfoy, that git of a boy, is just standing there. His two goons aren't with him...Oh, yeah. Crabbe died, wonder where Goyle is. Right, he's in Azkaban._  
_Malfoy is alone, I say! Nevermind, Zabini just popped up next to him. Oh, here comes Ginny!_  
Hermione didn't have time to sign her name. Ginny had arrived, and Hermione didn't want to show her entry, as diaries were supposed to be private.

* * *

Hermione stared at Ginny. "Ginny...?"  
"What, Hermione?" Ginny snapped.  
"Why are you starng off into space like that?" Hermione asked, cocking her head.  
Ginny blushed, "Umm..."  
"Right. Harry," Hermione nodded. Ginny and Harry were together, and Ginny was obviously feeling lonely because Harry didn't want to go back to school.  
"We better change," Ginny changed the topic.  
"I already did," Hermione opened Hogwarts, A History and began to re-read it for the 50th time.

"Draco?" Blaise Zabini asked cautiously. He and Draco were on first-name terms now, of course.  
"Yeah?"  
"Where are all the other people our age?"  
"How am I supposed to know?" Draco snapped. "Am I their guardian angel or something?"  
"No..." Blaise blushed. "It's just that we seem to be the only two eighteen-year-old Slytherins here."  
"Hmm, we are. Parkinson doesn't want to come, Nott is in Azkaban with his father, Goyle too, Crabbe's dead, Greengrass is at her house, Bulstrode, I don't know..." Draco's voice trailed off.  
"But a whole bunch of Gryffindors, Ravenclaws, and Hufflepuffs are coming, right?"  
"Yeah, there's Granger, Longbottom, Patil, the other Patil, Boot, and who knows who else!"  
"I guess."  
"We better change," Draco slipped a look at the clock.

* * *

"Oh, and Ginny? Did I tell you?" I'm Head Girl," Hermione beamed.  
"Wow, really? I'm a prefect. Bit odd, but I guess I'm the best candidate available," Ginny cracked a smile.  
"I wonder who Head Boy is..." Hermione glanced off into space.  
"You won't like it..." Ginny warned, as she had spotted Malfoy with a gleaming badge on his robes.  
"Who is it?" Hermione looked around, with no success, as Malfoy and Zabini had both boarded carriages.  
"Um, well, er, it's..." Ginny sputtered.  
"Just spit it out!" Hermione rolled her eyes.  
"Alright, it's, er, Malfoy!" Ginny muttered.  
"What?" Hermione wrinkled her eyebrows in confusion.  
"MALFOY!" Ginny screamed as they boarded a carriage with Luna Lovegood and Neville Longbottom.  
"Hello, Ginny! Why did you scream Malfoy?" Luna asked, her gray eyes gleaming. "Did a Nargle get into your brain?"  
"No, Luna. Hermione just couldn't hear me when I told her that Malfoy was Head Boy," Ginny smirked.  
"I'm a Prefect!" Luna grinned. "Ginny, so are you!"  
"Yes, I know," Ginny turned to Neville. "Do you have any badges?"  
"No," Neville smiled sadly.  
"It's alright," Ginny patted him on the back.

* * *

"Seventh years and sixth years! May I have your attention?" McGonagall raised an arm. "Due to fewer students this year, because of the war, all seventh and sixth years, or eighth and seventh years, are to all sit together at the Slytherin table. Alright?"  
"Why Slytherin?" Parvati Patil called out. "Why not Gryffindor? OR Ravenclaw? Or Hufflepuff?"  
"Because Slytherin has the least number of people at the moment because of the war," McGonagall pursed her lips.  
"But I thought V-V-Voldemort killed more Gryffindors than anyone else!" Lavender Brown sniffed.  
"But more Slytherins were put in Azkaban for their services to V-Voldemort," McGonagall's lips were set in a straight line.  
"Who is teaching Defense Against the Dark Arts, Professor?" Hermione asked.  
"Potter has accepted the position for one year while he himself takes Potions, Charms, and Transfiguration, as the Head of Auror department requested."  
"So Harry is coming back?" Ginny's face glowed. "How about Ron?"  
"Weasley is also coming, but as a full-time student," McGonagall replied stiffly.  
"Then where is he?" Ginny demanded, looking around.  
"He will arrive with Professor Potter," McGonagall grinned inwardly.  
"Do we have to call him Professor?" Draco asked, groaning.  
"Yes, because technically, he is one," McGonagall stifled a chuckle.  
"Do I have to?" Ginny asked, looking annoyed.  
"You all do," McGonagall looked amused. "Unless he lets you to call him Harry, of course.  
Ginny, Luna, Neville, Parvati, Hermione and all the remaining members of the D.A. looked relieved.  
Malfoy and Zabini looked treacherous. They began whispering furiously and McGonagall smiled.

* * *

Draco opened his diary. _Wait, what?_ There was another entry on the second half. He was suspicious, but did not read it as he had little time. He flipped to the first half.  
_Another anonymous entry in the second half. WE HAVE TO CALL POTTER A PROFESSOR! I swear McGonagall did this to embarrass me. And only Zabini is here to accompany me. Got to go, bye._  
It was short, yes, but Draco was extremely tired, as the first day back at school always did that to some select individuals.

* * *

**A/N: The second chapter! Reviews would be nice...Oh, and the memories come in the next chapter.**


	3. The First Memory

Hermione Granger just couldn't help it. Hogwarts was haunting her. She blocked out all the memories she could, and try as she might, she just could not block out one memory. Just one memory. The memory? Fred Weasley dying. The sad, depressing memory of the dead body of Fred, with Ron, Ginny, George, and Mrs. Weasley (**A/N: Tell me if I missed anyone**.) crowded around him. Fred. One of the Weasley twins. The two annoying, joking boys who had brightened her life, yet had annoyed her to all ends when she was studying. But this was the one memory that haunted her. Every time she passed the Great Hall. Every single time. And she caught Ron and Ginny as well. They too seemed to break apart when they passed the spot where Fred Weasley had been killed in that terrifying explosion.

Draco Malfoy had finally noticed a change in his diary. The second half, it was wet. Disgustingly wet, with what seemed like tears. Whoever had cried all over his diary, he was going to kill them. Well, not physically, but maybe mentally? (I forgot to mention, but whatever happens to Hermione's diary happens to Draco's, and vise versa.) He didn't really feel like reading the crybaby entries of this girl (It was surely a girl, what kind of boy cries?).  
_Seriously, Potter's classes are annoying! Talk about DADA ten times squared. He takes it to that point, and he let everyone but me and Blaise call him Harry. Like, really! And he has to call on me all the time, and smirk when I don't call him 'sir'. He is acting like Professor Snape, but whatever._  
_Who cried all over my diary? I might read their entries if they don't stop doing it..._

* * *

Hermione noticed that the second half of her diary never seemed to be wet when the first half was. She had never bothered to look at it, anyway. Ron had been very, ahem, nice to point out that only sissies wrote in diaries, but who takes his judgement seriously? He actually left them when they were out looking for Horcruxes, and when he came back, he only said, 'Hey!' Come to think of it, he never actually apologized for it...  
Since Hermione had nothing to do and didn't want to write yet, she flipped to the second half of the diary. It showed the latest entry first, for some reason. Hermione spared it one glance and snorted in annoyance. This was just some random dude's diary; she wasn't going to invade his privacy! Besides, he had written that he hadn't read hers...  
Hermione decided that she really needed to write, as she had a foot long DADA essay to write, a two-foot long Potions essay to complete, and a whole bunch of other things that she had nearly completed.  
_Well, Harry's lessons are nice! I told him that he would make a magnificent teacher, but he has to be an Auror. And Ron is barely talking to me; he is spending all his time with Harry and 'co-teaching' when he has the time. I swear his homework is getting worse. Harry is being a bit too cruel to Malfoy and Zabini, I have to tell him that he is acting like Snape. _  
_You know, the writing on the second half of you looks tremendously like Malfoy's. It must be a trick of light, because it reverted to my handwriting seconds later, but I didn't write that!_

* * *

**A little piece of the chapter dedicated to describing the diaries a bit more.**  
Who had created the diaries, might you ask? Albus Dumbledore, the greatest wizard ever born. He had created them in hope that the shopkeeper at Flourish and Blotts would sell them to two people that would help tie the lines between Slytherin and Gryffindor. There were only four candidates possible: Hermione Granger, Ginny Weasley, Draco Malfoy, and Theodore Nott. Now, the shopkeeper was to sell it to the first one of these candidates to walk into the door for a cheap price, and to the second a majorly moderate price. And he had to do all this on one day, and it had to be 1998. And the war had to be over, or it wouldn't work.  
The diaries had many enchantments placed upon them. Dumbledore himself had placed one that allowed the owners to read the other person's entries. This charm would never fail. The diaries would never fade, nor would they break. They would have as many pages as you needed. Dumbledore had more than one purpose for this plot, though. The owners were supposed to be able to view another side of the other person, and they would presumably fall for each other. Now, Dumbledore wasn't a matchmaker, and the main point of the diaries was for House Unity, but don't we all need some fun?

* * *

Hermione twirled a lock of her shiny brown hair. She had noticed Draco Malfoy with a black diary exactly like hers, but she wasn't so sure. Besides, Malfoy wasn't the type to confide in diaries, was he? Hermione, despite the time, wrote yet another entry in her diary.  
_Noooo... I can picture it, perfectly, here in my head. A mass of bright, red hair dropping out of sight as a Death Eater blasts out an explosion. Voldemort's voice rings out. I hurry over to the Weasley family. No, it couldn't be. Fred. dead. George, crying, vowing to get revenge. Ron, wanting to join in on the fighting. Ginny, crying into her mother's shoulders. And Mrs. Weasley crying her eyes out. Percy standing nearby, looking awkward. Mr. Weasley, comforting his wife. And me. Me, pulling Ron away. Why did I do that? And there's Harry, his head down, heading for the Headmaster's office. I vaguely wonder why he's heading that way, but I'm too preoccupied with Ron. And here I am, imagining it yet again, after months of mourning. And I'm still mourning. For Fred, who was like family. _  
_And yet, I still see other haunting memories of the Fred. I see him and George, happily selling Skiving Snackboxes that I bashed them for. I see Fred and George, flying in a Quidditch game. I see them in Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes; in Hogwarts; trying to enter the Triwizard Tournament. Why? Why must I see all of these? Why? Why must I still be in mourning, when George himself, the one closest to Fred, already got over it? Why? For this one question, I have no answer. No book can answer me. No wizard, mediocre nor brilliant, can tell me. No one knows why I, a mere friend of Fred's, is the last one to get over it. And I don't so Remus nor Tonks, Dumbledore nor Snape. I see Fred. Why him? Why must he be the one to haunt me, the one to make me sad? The one to darken my day? The one who annoyed me most to make me sad? I guess it must be the Weasleys. They are like family._  
This was Hermione's longest entry yet. And she didn't like Fred; she was just so...sad. Sad. Just by looking at Mrs. Weasley's face, she could cry her eyes out. Why? No idea.

* * *

**A/N: The longest chapter yet. No, it's not Fred/Hermione. Hermione is just sensitive in my opinion, alright?**


	4. Head Girl

Hermione sobbed into her pillow. Despite her desperate attempts at Occlumency, with Harry encouraging her and Ron eating nearby, giving a word of nonsense once or twice, she still couldn't block out the memories of Fred. She couldn't sleep in the same room with Ginny, and Harry was too busy to be comforting. Ron had dumped her, which she didn't really mind. And this pillow wasn't her pillow in Gryffindor tower. It was a pillow in the Head Girl room.

* * *

_start flashback_  
Hermione had been called to McGonagall's office the day before, and when she arrived, she found that Malfoy was there as well.  
"Now, you are the Head Boy and Head Girl," McGonagall confirmed. "Dumbledore's portrait chose you two, as I am still teaching Transfiguration for the time being, so Dumbledore's portrait will have to do."  
Draco and Hermione nodded.  
"As you know, a room has been remodeled as to fit for your shared dormitory," McGonagall shuffled through a pile of papers, pulling out a fat packet. "The left side"— She pointed at the left side of the drawing on the cover of the packet— "is for you, Mr. Malfoy."  
"And the right side"—At this she pointed to the right side— "is for you, Miss Granger." She wagged a finger at them. "Now, I expect you two to get along."  
"Yes, ma'am," Malfoy murmured.  
"Yes, Professor," Hermione smiled.  
"These"—McGonagall held up the packet and pulled out another— "are for you two. Review them, and decide what your password shall be and your schedules."  
"Yes, Professor," Draco muttered.  
"Here's your packet," McGonagall handed a thick packet to Draco. "Your dormitory is in front of the portrait of Azaz the Humble, who has agreed to allow you two to create the password."  
Draco made to get out of the room.  
"No, Mr. Malfoy. Not yet. You are to wait right here and escort Miss Granger to your dormitory, where both of you will create the password."  
"Yes, ma'am," Draco looked down at his shoes and flushed a deep red. (He is suddenly obedient..hmm..why? Because I said so.)  
"Miss Granger, here is your packet," McGonagall handed the second packet to Hermione. "I expect you two will get along fair enough." And with that she strode over to the door and opened it for them. "Out, both of you."  
Draco and Hermione shuffled obediently out the door. Draco looked over his shoulder. The door had closed.

"Granger—" Draco started.  
"No, no, and no!" Hermione protested angrily. "You heard McGonagall. No arguing."  
"Sure, whatever," Draco shrugged.  
"Since when did you—" Hermione narrowed her eyes.  
"Yes?"  
"Oh, nevermind."

There was silence for a few seconds or so as Hermione and Draco walked, side by side, towards the portrait of Azaz the Humble.  
Hermione broke the silence. "Let's brainstorm."  
"Brainstorm what?" Draco asked.  
"THE PASSWORD, ferret!" Hermione exclaimed, exasperated. "Oops."  
""It's alright, it's alright," Draco replied airily. "How about... 'Boo Potter'?"  
"No way!" Hermione narrowed her eyes once again. "I will not agree to anything that involves you being cruel to anyone."  
"Fine. 'Yay Slytherin'. How's that?" Draco asked.  
"No. Way," Hermione rolled her eyes.  
"Fine. Then you come up with the password," Draco huffed.  
"Fine," Hermione replied just as harshly. "Voldie Sucks."  
"Why that?" Draco protested.  
"Sticking up for your master?" Hermione smirked.  
"NO!" Draco's face was beginning to turn red.  
"Well, if you don't have anything against it, Voldie Sucks is the password!" Hermione smiled inwardly, happy that she had gotten to choose the password.  
"No," Draco snarled.  
"Why not?" Hermione raised an eyebrow. "Don't like the message?"  
"No. I just wanted to suggest 'Snakes Rule' as the password," Draco grinned.  
"No way, Jose," Hermione used a Muggle term there. "I'm sticking to either Voldie Sucks or Lions Roar. So have your pick."  
"Fine. Voldie Sucks," Draco gave in.  
"Finally," Hermione snapped, turning away.

They had arrived in front of Azaz the Humble. "Welcome, welcome!" Azaz the Humble greeted. "And you must be Miss Granger, and you Mr. Malfoy!"  
"Yes," Draco and Hermione replied at the same time, turning to glare at each other.  
"No hard feelings, no hard feelings!" Azaz smiled. "Now, what is the password?"  
"Voldie Sucks," Hermione recited.  
"Indeed, he does! Great choice for a password, very great indeed!" Azaz grinned. "Go on in!"

Hermione and Draco climbed in. The room was magnificent. There were two doors, one on the left and the other on the right. Draco opened the one on the left, shutting the door quickly, before Hermione could catch a glimpse of it. Hermione shrugged and glanced at the other door. 'Head Girl' was printed neatly on a plaque hanging on the door. Hermione took hold of the knob and pushed, swiftly closing the door behind her. The room, she decided, could not be described in any way. It wasn't beautiful, nor was it ugly; it wasn't magnificent, nor was it awful. It was somewhere in between. It consisted of three parts: a bathroom, a library/study room, and a bedroom. The bathroom, naturally, was the smallest and had cauldrons, sinks, a shower head, and Muggle toilets. The towels were red and gold, as were the hand towels. The library/study room was a bit bigger, as it should be. It was stocked with books on every subject, and had a desk smack in the middle, where there was plenty of light to read and do homework. The bedroom was the largest, naturally. There was a magnificent twin bed with red and gold hangings, a dresser, a night table, a lamp, and a mirror. It looked like it would be comfortable...  
_(end flashback)_

* * *

Minerva McGonagall adjusted her glasses. "Now, Albus—"  
"Minerva, there is no need," Dumbledore's portrait's eyes twinkled.  
"Why is Draco Malfoy Head Boy?" McGonagall demanded.  
"Because...it will go along with my plan," Dumbledore smiled.  
"What plan?!" McGonagall pursed her lips. "Albus, you know very well that—"  
"Yes, Miss Granger and Mr. Malfoy aren't on good terms," Dumbledore interrupted. "But they, together, might promote House unity."  
McGonagall sighed. It was clearly a lost cause.

* * *

**A/N: No entries. Just some Head Girl and Head Boy business that I have to post.**

**Reviews will make my day. **


	5. Rejecting Draco

Hermione had given up Occlumency all together. She spent half her time crying and the other writing and studying. For some reason, Hermione had been writing more and more into her diary, letting all her emotions flow in. And she hoped it wasn't a Horcrux.

Not only did Hermione see Fred, she now saw Remus Lupin. Remus's dead body, looking frail and thin, on a cot. Nymphadora Tonks' body was right next to him, and it too looked ghostly and frail, very frightening. Tonks, a usually bright, cheerful, and strong woman, looking pale, frail, weak, vulnerable, and ghostly? That would certainly haunt you. And Remus. Remus Lupin. Her DADA teacher in third year, the best teacher they had. And it was he that she had to see, the second man with whom Harry felt a connection to. The man who was James' best friend, the man who was in the Order of the Phoenix. And Hermione saw him. Him. Why Remus? Why Fred? Why Tonks? Why not Colin Creevey? Why not anyone else? Why someone who was significant in her life, and Harry's life? Why? That no one can answer. Perhaps Dumbledore, but maybe not.

Every time Hermione tried to fast-walk past the Great Hall, every time she prepared to hurry past the place where people's blood had been shed, she lost it; she merely forgot. Tears started to well in her eyes, and she started to sniffle. He brain was filled with images of the dead, the perished, and the injured. Mostly Fred, Remus, and Tonks. Hermione had tried, tried her best to get it away, to clear her head of all emotion, just as Snape had told Harry in fifth year. But, no, it didn't work. And Hermione now had an idea just how Harry was feeling, but minimized, of course. Harry had been using Legilimens on her, but only once a day. Harry had sympathized her, but Hermione could tell that he didn't regard it as important.

* * *

Meanwhile, Draco Malfoy had felt...a sort of affection towards the writer of the second half of his diary. Yes, he didn't know who it was. Yes, it was probably a Gryffindor. Yes, it was a girl. And yes, she was weak. She fell prey to memories, memories that haunted her, memories of the dead. Who could it be? It had to be either Granger or Patil or Brown or...? He wasn't sure. But this girl was like him. This girl may have hated him, she may have ridiculed him, yet he felt..like he was her. Like he was living a life exactly like hers. But maybe not, as she was seeing images of the dead, while he had been haunted by Lord Voldemort. Yes, he was dead. But he..he was Draco's master; Draco's slave-holder, the man—could he be called a man? No.—the creature who had taken all happiness from Draco's life. He had seen visions of the Dark Lord telling him that his parents would be killed. And this was awful. And Draco could relate to the girl. But who was she? (Yes, Draco has read the entries.)

Hermione Granger had, despite her efforts, read the entries on the second half of her diary. She had understood him. He had been seeing haunting images of Lord Voldemort, and she Fred, Remus, and Tonks. They could relate to each other. Yet..this boy was probably a Slytherin, and maybe even Draco Malfoy. But Draco Malfoy wouldn't relate to her, would he? But wait...come to think of it, Malfoy hadn't insulted Hermione, nor Harry, nor Ron. Maybe he had changed; maybe he was the nice, soft, great, awesome, cool... Hermione drifted off to sleep, forgetting about what she had just thought.

* * *

"I will find this girl!" Draco Malfoy promised himself.  
A little voice in his head responded, "Do you know who it is?"  
Draco thought back, "I think it's maybe Granger, Patil, or Brown."  
"Sure brings it down!" the voice snickered.  
"Oh shut up!" Draco snapped back, unaware he had spoken aloud.  
"Huh?" Blaise asked sleepily. "You say something, Draco?"  
"No," Draco lied.  
Snores told him Blaise had fallen asleep.  
Draco resumed his conversation. "Fine, I think it's most likely Granger."  
The voice never responded. Whom had it been? Who had it been? Who had given him this one clue, this one important clue that would allow him to track down the girl whom he suddenly felt affectionate to, the girl he suddenly loved?

* * *

"Hermione?" a soft, gentle voice whispered. "Is that you?"  
"Who are you?" Hermione sobbed. "What are you doing here?" Hermione was in a hidden part of the library, where she thought no one would find her.  
"Me?" the voice sounded surprised. "Look up!"  
Hermione looked up, as commanded. She immediately widened her eyes. "MALFOY?!"  
"Shush!" Draco put his finger on his lips. "You don't want to be heard, do you?"  
"What?" Hermione asked. "What do you mean?"  
"Well, I know that you are reliving memories of—"  
"Of?" Hermione glared at Draco. "Have you been looking at my diary?"  
"No," Draco responded.  
Hermione seemed to have decided to ignore him. Indeed, she had started to cry again.

"Hermione, listen to me! Just, listen to me!" Draco whispered urgently.  
Hermione sniffed and turned away. "Why should I?"  
"Uh.." Draco mumbled.  
"Exactly! So leave me alone!"

* * *

Hermione wasn't sure whether or not she should have let Malfoy talk to her, but come to think of it, he had seemed gentle, nice, and caring, not at all like the arrogant, cruel, stupid brat from before. But had he changed? Had he? Or was he just faking? Hermione did not know, and so she could not allow him to comfort her, to be close to her, to just...know her.

Draco Malfoy had a burning urge to sneak into Hermione's rooms and just comfort her, tell her everything was alright, to just let her know he was there for her. Yet she had refused him. Should he approach her? He decided to just wait until tomorrow; hopefully Hermione would resolve to listening to him.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry this took a long time, I had a little writer's block. Will Hermione believe Draco? Reviews will make my day, so please, please, please review! (Although I wouldn't care if you didn't.)  
**


End file.
